


Changing Chapters

by Angeltrapsanddemonsigils



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bad Puns, Gabriel is a Little Shit, Library AU, M/M, Ruby's just a friend, Sabriel - Freeform, Short Story, librarian!sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 05:28:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7922260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angeltrapsanddemonsigils/pseuds/Angeltrapsanddemonsigils
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a new menace in the library and Sam decides to get to the bottom of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Changing Chapters

**Author's Note:**

> My second work! The title's supposed to be a play on the episode "Changing Channels". Might have to change it later on if I think of a better one. I hope you guys like it!! Feedback is appreciated :)

Sam watched the blonde mop of hair from over top his computer. The owner of that mop of hair had been to the library nearly four times this week, and it was only Tuesday. He didn’t even study, just went around the rows of books before walking back out the door. And each time, Sam found some of the books in the wrong place. It was infuriating, really, but at least it kept Sam busy.

Sam watched as the student walked back to the Mystery section, a permanent smirk on his lips. Sam went back to fiddling with his computer when he disappeared behind the books.

Ruby, one of the other librarians, leaned over, nudging Sam to get his attention. “You know he does that to irritate you.” She said with a smirk.

Sam glanced between the Mystery section, then Ruby, before rolling his eyes. “At least he makes the job interesting.” He said with a shrug, watching as the student slipped out from the mystery section and made his way to one of the tables.

Huh. That was new.

Sam looked over at Ruby, who was busy with another student. He frowned slightly, peering at the man with his eyes narrowed. When their eyes met, the man’s lip quirked and an eyebrow lifted slightly. 

A challenge. And Sam was not going to back down.

He stood from his seat and walked to the Mystery section, trying to keep his composure as he walked by the golden-haired man. When he got to the there, he nearly had a heart attack. A few of the books were on the ground, and the rest of the books were facing inward, so the pages were out and the spines couldn’t be seen.

“See what I did there?” A voice asked from behind Sam.

Sam turned around, able to properly see the man for the first time. Okay, so he was pretty attractive, aside from his golden hair and permanent smirk. He was also fairly short, and had amazing eyes. But that was beside the point. Sam would not back down.

“I made the Mystery section a mystery.” The man said with a chuckle, obviously enjoying his little prank.

Sam bit back his own chuckle. He had to admit it was good, and pretty adorable, if he was being honest. He had to keep his composure and stay professional. He had a job to do.

“You’re not allowed to replace the books.” He said plainly, crossing his arms.

“Ooh, am I gonna get in trouble? You don’t seem like the strict type, Gigantor.”

“I can be if I have to.” Sam scowled, his eyes narrowed. “Go back to your seat and let me fix the books. Don’t do this again, or we’ll have to confiscate your library card for the time being.”

Total bullshit, but hey, he wanted to make the most of it. Scare the guy a little.

“Oh, I wish I had a library card. Then I’d be able to check you out.” The man said with a wink, turning on his heel. “Name’s Gabriel, by the way.” He said before sauntering away.

Sam was definitely not blushing, of course not. That’d just be ridiculous. He was also not grumbling or thinking about that stupid pun as he put the damn Mystery books back in their original places.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gabriel visits the library more frequently now, sometimes talking with Sam more than messing up the books. He’s pretty funny, with his ridiculous puns and permanent smartass smirk. Gabriel’s also adorable, with the way he leans back when he laughs, the way he leans forward on his elbows to listen intently, the way his eyebrows quirk just before he makes a joke or innuendo. 

It’s been nearly a month since Sam confronted Gabriel, and today he comes sauntering in, straight to the studying section. Seems like he’ll actually get some work done today. After about a half an hour, someone clears their throat above him. Sam glances up, smiling slightly when he sees Gabriel.

“Hey, Gabe. How have you been?” He asks, leaning back in his seat.

“I’ve been pretty good, got some work done.” Gabriel says with a small, proud smile.

“Really? That’s a first.” Sam teases.

“Yeah, yeah. Actually, all this studying has made me pretty hungry. You got any raisins?”

Sam raised an eyebrow. While Sam might like raisins as a snack, he knew Gabriel wasn’t the healthiest of people. He preferred sweets and junk food, as he told Sam often.

“Uh, no, sorry.”

“Oh, that’s alright. How about a date?” Gabriel asked, obviously trying to conceal his grin.

Sam chuckled, a smile pulling at his own lips before he nodded. “Well, now I’ve got one, you dork.” He said. “My shift ends at 3:00 today.”

“Perfect. I’ll hang around until then and then we can go get some real food.” He said with a wink before walking back to the studying section.

Gabriel was ridiculous, but he was clever and adorable, Sam had to give him that.


End file.
